


Failed Escape

by Fangirlwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Fic Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: Remus decides it is high time to cheer up his brother.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Failed Escape

**Author's Note:**

> The March challenge for the discord server I'm in is called "March Ado About Nothing" and I essentially have to take a whump prompt and fill it out in a very light and very much non-whump way. The prompts I do may very well be the fluffiest things I ever write.

Remus was aware of the fact that Roman wasn’t okay. He had been for years now, although he hadn’t known the extent of it until after the Putting Others First video happened. He was even more concerned when Roman walked out of his room the next morning with a giant princely smile on his face that he’d seen spying from behind the corner. So Remus had decided it was high time he cheer Roman up. The solution, of course, was obvious.

Kidnap him.

Remus rose up into Roman’s room in the middle of the night, and looked over to see Roman asleep in his bed. He walked over and made no effort to be gentle as he picked him up. Roman woke up pretty quickly.

“Wha’s happenin’? Re… Remus? What the hell?”

“I’m kidnapping you,” Remus announced, carrying him towards the entrance to the Imagination and the easiest way back to his room.

“What— Remus! Let go of me!” Roman cried, starting to struggle.

“Nope.”

“Remus!”

Roman continued to struggle, but Remus had pulled off far too many kidnappings for it to have any real effect. He walked them both through their sides of the Imagination, and arrived in their room before dumping Roman on his bed.

Roman pouted and glared up at him, which Remus would admit was an impressive combination to pull off. “You suck.”

“You’re the one who can’t even escape from a tight hug. Come on, watch Disney with me.”

“I am not bending to the will of— what?”

“I’m having a Disney marathon. It’s no fun without you here to gross out. Come on, we’ll watch Disney until breakfast and then we can go on an adventure in the Imagination.”

Roman stared at him for a moment. “Why?”

“Because you’re no fun as a kicked puppy.”

Roman leapt up from the bed. “I am _not—”_

“Oh, no, Mr. Evil Twin?”

Roman flinched sand crossed his arms. “Shut up, I’m fine.”

“Great. Good to hear. Watch Disney with me anyway.”

“You think movie marathons are stupid,” Roman said.

“Not true! I marathon porn all the time!”

“Ew, Remus,” Roman groaned, crossing his arms. “Why would you want to watch Disney, then? Are you just going to imagine them all as pornos the whole time?”

“Now _that’s_ an idea.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Hey, you said it, not me,” Remus said, grinning.

“I didn’t—”

Remus was getting impatient. “Roman.” It must have been the tone Remus said it in, because Roman stopped and looked at him.

“Watch Disney with me,” Remus said.

Roman nodded a little. “Okay,” he whispered.

Remus smiled and launched himself onto the bed, jolting it and he was pretty sure knocking some of the ancient bed boards underneath loose. He waved his hand and a large flat screen appeared in front of them, along with several tubs of popcorn and soda.

“Why do I feel like I shouldn’t eat any of that?” Roman muttered, eyeing the food warily.

“Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I’ll wait until breakfast.”

Remus started the movie, going with Cinderella for a first, and pulled Roman into a hug.

“Hey!”

“I’m kidnapping you again.”

“Rude,” Roman muttered, although he made no move to try and escape this time, just nuzzled further against Remus.

But Remus could tell when his brother wasn’t paying attention and Roman wasn’t fidgeting nearly enough for him to actually be focusing on the movie. By the time “A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes” was ending Remus was debating whether to tell Roman to stop thinking for a while or just whack him upside the head when Roman spoke first.

“I’m sorry, Remus.”

Ah, the second option then. Remus leaned up and whacked. “Hey, no. We’re not doing apologies today. You don’t even have anything to apologize for.”

“But Dece— Janus said that—”

“That I’m the evil twin. I know, it was the greatest moment of my life. Look, he seriously hurt you. And you laughed at him in a moment of vulnerability. You were both dicks. I’m a dick all the time, sometimes literally. Let’s move on.” Remus wasn’t quite sure all of that came out quite right, but he barely got a second to go over it again in his head before Roman spoke again.

“But I shouldn’t have been so affected by it—”

“Yeah, because you can absolutely control your emotional reactions to things.”

“But—”

Remus whacked him on the head again. “Seriously, I mean it. No apologies. Watch the movie. Sing the dumb songs in your terrible voice. Eat my mystery popcorn. No apologies.”

“Remus—”

“No!” Thwack. “Apologies!” Thwack.

“Would you stop that?” Roman snapped, rubbing at his head with his free hand.

“Only if you stop apologizing.”

Roman sighed, finally. “Okay, deal.”

“Good,” Remus said. He pulled Roman back into their two-person cuddle pile and appreciated the way Roman relaxed in his hold.

Roman started fidgeting more, meaning he was focusing on the movie. That lasted for a couple minutes before Roman stilled again.

“…What did you mean by you’re sometimes literally a dick?”

“Oh, I shapeshift into a giant dick! Do you want me to show you, I can—”

“Oh, look, next song, time to sing!”


End file.
